Widespread proliferation of wireless broadband networks offers increased quality of experience for mobile users, but also renders management and maintenance of these networks a tedious and costly task. The network core, which facilitates mobile management and data transfer is traditionally comprised of individual server elements with each piece of hardware performing a dedicated task. Several of the server elements perform control plane functions of managing subscription information, traffic management and data routing. This routing can be complex and unique to each mobile network architecture, requiring additional time to set up and test the configuration.